1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery holding mechanisms for portable electronic device, and particularly to a flexible battery holding mechanism and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and personal digital assistants) are widely used. Most portable electronic devices include batteries attached thereon to supply electric energy. Generally, a portable electronic device defines a receiving space to receive the battery therein. The received battery is electronically connected to inner circuits of the portable electronic device. When electric energy of the battery is low, the battery can be removed and replaced by a new battery.
In use, a battery should be tightly secured in a portable electronic device for maintaining a stable electronic connection. However, such tight structures may be inconvenient to access and remove the battery from the receiving space. Additionally, when removing the battery, the battery and the portable electronic device may be damaged by rubbing or crashing to each other caused by the tight securing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.